


Heartstrings

by 9r7g5h



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew how to twist his heart to her will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartstrings

For as long as he could remember, a single look into those big blue eyes had always been enough to twist him to her will.

He had tried to resist, he really had. For a long time he had been able to hold out against her demands, had been able to remain strong whenever she turned that begging gaze against him. It had been difficult, and every time he had resisted it had taken a shorter amount of time before he broke. At least he could say that he had tried.

But eventually, whenever his youngest daughter looked at him with her mother’s eyes and asked for something, he would crumble and give in. Because just like her mother, Kana knew how to twist his heart around her pretty little fingers.


End file.
